Magic Kiss
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Haou's fallen ill, but Jehu's still putting the moves on him. "I don't get sick," he had said, but Haou didn't believe him. DarkSpiritshipping -M., cowritten with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: So one day, Monkey gets sick and has computer problems. She happened to be chatting with Emerald at the time and wanted yaoi. Then THIS WAS BORN!**

_Emerald: ... Ok. xD We own nothing!_

* * *

ACHOO!

_What a day, what a day..._ Jehu thought as he entered the house he shared with his boyfriend. He chucked his backpack at the closet as he walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa. _Jeez, how was I supposed to know that the lady would check to see what made the sauce pop? _Apparently, Jehu had gotten fired from his job at a local Pizza Hut for showing a customer what he used to put a real _zing!_ into the tomato sauce.

He tilted his head to the side, his neck giving a loud, audible crack as he put his arms over the top of the sofa. Glowing orange eyes looked up at the ceiling for a moment in thought before casting a glance over to the hallway leading to the bedrooms._I wonder if Haou's home yet..._

Haou sniffed as he pulled the covers over his head. Being sick sucked.

_God I hope Jehu doesn't decide to bug me today..._

He had heard Jehu come in the house and hoped he would be left alone for the day.

_I just have to make sure I don't draw attention to myself, then he should leave me alone. _He sniffed a couple more times. _Oh no... _"A... A... Achoo!" _Well that did it._

He winced at the loud sneeze, _That must've hurt..._Well, at least he knew that Haou was home.

Feeling a little bit worried, he got up from the couch and made his way into the hallway. His thick black boots made his foot falls click loudly against the tile floor. He knocked softly on their bedroom door."Haou? Are you alright?"

Haou sniffed. "Go away." Even Haou cringed at how bad his voice sounded.

He buried his face into his pillow. _God why'd I have to get sick? Stupid weather. _Normally, he would blame Jehu, but right now, the weather was the object of his hatred.

"Leave me alone, Jehu." He sniffed. Then coughed. Then sneezed. _Ahhh my life sucks..._

Jehu bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, debating on whether or not to heed the other's request. An idea came to his mind, and a second later, he had hurried down the hallway and into the kitchen. The sounds of cans being opened and the microwave going off could be heard rattling through the vents. A few minutes later, he returned to the room and opened it, careful not to drop the bowl of food he balanced in one hand, "I made some soup for you, so y'better eat it, alright?"

Haou groaned. "What part of sniff leave me alone don't you understand??" Haou picked up one of the pillows next to him and threw it at the door, not bothering to look up to do so. He was _not _eating soup. He hated soup. Soup was evil! And it tasted bad too. "You can take your soup and sniff shove it where you can, cuz I'm not sniff eating that." Haou mumbled.

The pillow had narrowly missed his head, but he had slid smoothly out of the way and waltzed his way to his sickly boyfriend's bedside.

Jehu bent forward and put it down on his bedside table. He scooped up a bit of the chicken noodle soup in a tablespoon and held it over to the other's face, his vacant hand held under the spoon in case it spilled."C'mon, Haou! It's gonna spill if y'don't do something about it!"

Haou turned around, his back facing Jehu. "Sniff bite me."

Jehu rolled his eyes and brought the spoon back to the bowl. He paused in thought and then smirked. Again, he scooped up some of the soup, but he slurped it all into his own mouth.

Using his left hand, he reached out and took a hold of the brunette's chin, turning him so that they were face-to-face. The bluenette leaned forward and connected their mouths, forcing the soup into the other's when he pried his lips open with his tongue.

Haou cringed as the soup went down his throat. The second it was gone, he pulled away from the bluenette.

"Sniff. I will kick you if you do that again. And I hope you get sniff sick after this, that'll teach you that when I say no, I mean no." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned back around. "It sniff won't happen a second time."

Jehu laughed heartily, wagging the spoon at Haou's back, "No way... I don't _get_ sick, Haou. That's why I'm the best person to have around." He put the spoon down onto the bowl and leaned over the brunette, his strong arms wrapping around him from behind. He embraced him firmly to his chest, hands linked together over Haou's stomach. He closed his eyes and placed his chin over his boyfriend's head of orange and brown hair. "I can take away what's making you sick... and make it disappear."

Haou rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Let me go." He sniffed and tried to get out of the other's grasp. "You're gonna get sick."

"You just need to relax." He cooed, breathing in the smell of Haou's hair with a smile. Jehu picked up his head and put it over the other's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck before kissing it tenderly, "I won't get sick... and even if I do, I don't care."

Haou coughed a bit. "Well... well I do care, I don't want you to get sick. Go away." He blushed a bit and tried to push him off. Normally, he would never say something like that, but he blamed the cold for that.

The blunette couldn't help chuckling, thinking of how cute Haou was. He did not stop, however, as his arms tightened their grip around the other's smaller form. His kisses gradually moved forward, going from the brunette's shoulder, to the base of his neck, to his throat, and his cheek."C'mon, Haou... can I have a kiss?" He asked softly, genuine sweetness dripping off of his every word.

Haou gave a small sigh and turned his head a bit, giving the bluenette access to his lips.

Jehu opened his mouth and kissed him fully, moving a little bit closer to him and shifting their position so that Haou was leaning back on his left shoulder. A grin tugged at his lips as he tasted the soup from before lingering in his boyfriend's mouth. Haou pulled apart enough to look at Jehu's orange eyes. Gold eyes closed and he went back to kissing Jehu. The blunette sucked on Haou's lower lip and gave him one more long, searing kiss before pulling back with a wide smile on his face. He panted slightly, orange eyes watching him fondly."... Feel any better?"

Haou blinked when he noted that his throat wasn't killing him like it had been earlier that day. He raised a brow, gold eyes looking doubtful. "Are you saying that your kiss cured me?"

His smile turned into a smirk as he moved closer again, their noses touching, "Y'wanna try again to make sure?"

Haou sniffed and gave a small smirk. He kissed him again.

Delighted, Jehu kissed back, but with enough force to push his boyfriend down onto the bed. He climbed over him and was careful not to put any weight on him. Pulling away, he looked down at him."See? I'm magic."

Haou stared and sniffed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

The next morning, Haou found himself alone on the bed. He inhaled deeply with content as he realized he no longer had a stuffy nose. _I wonder if Jehu got sick..._

It was then that the bedroom door slammed open and Jehu walked in with a plate of eggs and bacon in hand. He approached his boyfriend and, with one hand in his pocket, held out the plate to him with a wide grin. "Good morning, Haou... Feelin' up to some breakfast?"

Haou eyed him. "Why aren't you sick?"

He sighed, shaking his head as he put the plate on the bedside table, the same way he had with the bowl of soup the previous day, "I thought I told you..." The blunette leaned forward toward the other and put his index finger over the tip of his nose, "I don't _get_ sick."

Haou pouted and smacked his finger away. He had been really tempted to bite that finger... "So is this the part where I tell you how much I love you then we proceed to making out and forgetting all about breakfast?" Ah, it was good to be healthy again.

He smiled widely, "Why, yes... Yes, it is."

Haou smirked. "Alright then." He leaned forward and captured the blunette's lips.

_Maybe,_ Haou thought, enjoying the kiss, _maybe getting sick wasn't so bad after all._

**Monkey: sniff sneeze cough. Aww I wish I had someone that would kiss me and make me better xP**

_Emerald: Why don't you ask "Ryan?" XDDD_

**Monkey: Very funny Emerald. u.u" **

_Emerald: XD_

**Monkey: I need something warm to eat...**

_Emerald: xD How bout some soup?_

**Monkey: Ahh! Noo! Soup is my enemy! I'm gonna go get me some hot chocolate or something...**

_Emerald: xD See you later everybody!_


End file.
